everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Comely Charming
Prince Comely Chivalry Charming, or just Comely to pretty much everyone, is the son of Queen Pleasant and King Winsome Charming. He is destined to be... well a prince who saves a princess. That's all he knows. In the destiny conflict, he is a Rebel, because he can't find it in his heart to hurt any living thing, even to save a princess. Appearance Comely has tousled honey brown hair and smoky green eyes. He wears a dark blue blazer, tan slacks and brown sensible shoes. Around his wrist is a golden band with a ruby set in it. He has a crown, golden, but he rarely wears it because it's as heavy as iron! Personality Meek. He is very quiet and will do whatever he is asked to do. He doesn't want people to be mad at him, so he never says no when someone tells him to do something. This is sometimes good but sometimes spells out trouble for the boy. Because of his beliefs that nothing and no one should be hurt, he one, is a vegan, and two, has more often than not pretended to be sick to get out of Heroics 101. Comely has a way of bringing out people's protective sides. Even his cousin Daring, who has openly said he doesn't understand Comely, will turn like a tiger on anyone who dares tease him. People just want to protect him, it's just who he is. Sensitive. His extreme sensitivity may mean he's a pretty bad Charming, but it also means he's a pretty good person. No one feels ashamed of telling Comely their problems because even if he can;t answer them, they always feel better after telling them to him. Comely is under a diet at his home. A strict diet. No sugars, carbs, unnecessary fats, greasy things, or fried foods. He gets salad for every meal, protein bars and shakes occasionally, and that's it. The cooks sneak him some things, and now that he's at the school, he eats what he wants. He's found vegan chocolate chunk cookies, (his favorite), vegan pizza, so he's good. He's on said diet because his father says a Charming Prince needs to portray a certain image and being thin is what his father means, since he won't be buff. He's learned to deal with this for the most part. Friends Ember Scales Most friendships don't begin with someone trying to slay the other but Emmy's and Comely's does. Those are both people who were expected to be something they weren't born to be and they've bonded because of that, even if Comely had originally been told to slay the dragon. Beta Botter Beta and Comely are fairly good friends. In social situations, if she's there, Comely will spend the entire time practically glued to her side and she just goes along with it. If she's annoyed, it never shows. Family Father: King Winsome Charming Winsome pushed his son very hard to be the perfect prince charming. When he was younger, he had to either be fencing, or playing some sort of sport. Comely went along with this until one day he pushed himself too hard and broke both of his knees. Even after they healed, he refused to do sports, for fear of either him or someone else being injured, and now Winsome has no idea what to make of his son. Mother: Queen Pleasant Charming Pleasant understands Comely's fear as they had originally thought his injuries would never heal. She's a timid, meek woman who never told her husband when she thought he was pushing Comely too hard until the injury happened. Now she defends her son's choice to not play sports anymore. Needless to say, Comely is very much a Mama'a boy. Cousin: Daring Charming Even though he doesn't get Comely, Daring is there for him through thick and thin. He has also ordered Comely not to sign any more papers because he ended up being a crime boss for about a week before Daring could sort it out. (Long Story.) Cousin: Dexter Charming TBA Cousin: Darling Charming Darling protects Comely. She does not like it at all when she hears someone bad mouth him because he can't be a stereotypical perfect prince. She stands up for him, and even stood up to him, when he was bad mouthing himself, saying all sorts of demeaning things. Not-technically-his-sister-but-he-has-been-told-that-will-happen: Ember Scales Yikes. Never in his life has he ever regretted hanging out with his friends, but this is one case that he does. He was dreading a Family Ball, and therefore begged his mother to allow him to bring a plus one. When she agreed, he invited Ember, who took some convincing as to whether or not she'd come. But come she did. At first, their was the given prejudiced that everyone has against a Dragon Girl, but then Pleasant engaged her in conversation, discovered that Ember was indeed a sweetheart, and said that she was always welcome at one of these. That opened the door for every family member, except for Winsome, to befriend her, and she had entered with her hair in it's usual style and wearing a simple green sundress. She exited wearing a ruffled knee length dress, with pink accents, her hair was done in a loose bun, her wings had been colored on by the younger cousins, and she had pink painted nails. She looked at him like "Help me" so he introduced her to some of his male cousins, who engaged her in a duel of strength. (She won.) Despite him not really getting to hang out with Ember, he had the most fun he's ever had at those things. But it got awkward near the end, when all of his female cousins, a couple of his male cousins, his mother, and ''his grandparents, pulled him aside and informed her that he was to either "make her his wife eventually, or she would be his new sister." Pleasant said this with a straight face, informing him she'd be filing for adoption papers. Oh, and he was also only allowed to bring a plus one to any family events if it was Ember. See the rest of his various extended and very crazy family here. Romance He can not flirt. He has literally no clue whatsoever how to make a girl fall for him like Daring can, He can't even make girls look at him like he's a god. But to be honest, he isn't sure that he wants that. What he wants is a girl who likes him for him, not for who he was born to be or what he looks like. '''Ember Scales' They are sort of dating. They like each other a lot, and they have kissed before, but they aren't exactly willing to admit that they're dating. Yet. Not even to themselves. They just say it's complicated to whoever asks or calls them a couple. Ember doesn't want to lose the comfortable relationship she has with Comely and Comely agrees that saying they were dating would probably make things awkward Pet He has a pet chameleon named Mirage. Mirage is a very small chameleon, and a pale green whenever not blending in to the background. This is a WIP because I'm lazy. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:Princes Category:Work in progress Category:Charmings